Miedo de ti misma
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Desde que aquellos niños muggles la atacaron Ariana Dumbledore no ha vuelto a ser la misma, ni por fuera, ni por dentro.


Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**MIEDO DE TI MISMA**

* * *

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando el causante de tu mayor miedo es tu reflejo? ¿Cuándo lo que temes está continuamente a tu lado?

¿Cómo superarlo? ¿Cómo vivir?

Día tras día evitas los espejos, temes verte reflejada y que aquella bestia que habita en tu interior salga a la luz, a través de tus ojos, y mate a alguien más. No puedes evitar pensar que muerta estarías mejor, sin que los de tu alrededor sufrieran.

¿Cómo evitar que aquello que es inherente a ti misma no haga daño a los demás?

Lo sientes a cada segundo, revolviéndose en tu interior, esperando agazapado para salir y arrasar con la poca felicidad que aún conservas.

Constantemente tienes aquella voz en tu cabeza que te atemoriza y que no es más que tu conciencia. Te susurra, lentamente y con voz melodiosa, que eres un peligro, que destruirás todo aquello que amas. Que de nada sirve intentar evitar pensar en ello, que pronto explotarás y alguien saldrá herido. ¿Tú madre? ¿Tus hermanos? Da igual, alguno de ellos terminarán muertos. Y todo por tu culpa.

¿Cómo convivir con aquella voz?

Pasas los días encerrada en tu habitación, sin querer salir por miedo a que puedas dañarlos. No comes, no duermes. Odias cerrar los ojos porque sientes que dejas tu cuerpo a su merced. Quieres mantener el control todo lo que puedas.

Tu madre llama continuamente a la puerta y quieres gritarle que se vaya, que se aleje de ti, pero no, te mantienes callada, mirando fijamente la pared de tu habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo hasta que los golpes dejan de sonar.

La oyes suspirar y lloras porque sabes que le estás haciendo daño, pero te mantienes firme y permaneces en silencio. Siempre estás callada. No quieres abrir los labios para no darle una posible salida.

¿Cómo mantener la cordura encerrada?

Algunas veces te atreves a salir, son aquellos días en los que crees tenerle bajo control. En el que la voz apenas se escucha. Son aquellos días en los que te sientes una niña de nuevo, sin temerte, sin un monstruo en tu interior.

Esos días das una vuelta por el jardín con tu madre. Manteniendo la distancia para no hacerla daño, mientras ella te cuenta todo lo que te has perdido sobre tus hermanos.

A lo lejos ves a Albus con su nuevo amigo, ese de los cabellos rubios que no puedes evitar que te provoque escalofríos ya que tiene esa mirada tan parecida a la tuya cuando el monstruo se hace con el control. No quieres que se junte con tu hermano, pero no puedes decírselo, no puedes hablar. Sabes que tu otro hermano, Aberforth, también se ha dado cuenta y confías que él se encargue de separarlos.

Aberforth siempre tiene un ojo puesto en ti, cuando sales de tu habitación parece tu sombra, constantemente vigilando allí dónde vas. Muchas veces tienes que darle esquinazo, sobre todo cuando se descontrola y sientes que quiere salir. Entonces corres y te ocultas, esperando hasta que te hagas con el control.

¿Cómo sacar ese odio hacia ti misma?

Cada noche, cuando no puedes soportarlo más y explotas, gritas. Gritas de miedo, de frustración, de asco, de odio. Gritas queriendo que todo lo que cayas durante el día se oiga por la noche. Y luego, cuando todo vuelve a estar en silencio, ves la sangre en tus manos. Te has vuelto a cortar con el cristal que se ha roto con la explosión. Sonríes, irónica, ¿cuántas veces se habrá roto ya ese espejo? Y tu madre sigue empeñada en reponerlo cuando tú solo quieres que desaparezca para no tener que verte. Para no tener que ver esa oscuridad que cubre, como un velo, tus ojos antes de explotar.

Oyes el sonido que hace el cuerpo al caer y lo miras sin verlo, sin sentir ninguna emoción, tú habías hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos para evitar que eso pasara.

¿Cómo vivir, siendo una asesina?

* * *

FIN


End file.
